rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Brody
| tribes = | place = 20/20 | challenges = 0 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 3 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 16/18 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 8 }} Brody is a contestant from and . After submitting a zero for the first challenge in , a tie vote commenced between Brody and Tom. This resulted in Brody lashing out, and, as a result, his tribe promptly making him the first casualty. Returning as a captain for , Brody grew to like his tribemates and bonded with them. However, he was deemed too threatening and was immediately disposed of by the Plastics tribe. Profile Survivor Jordan Brody began on the Jorma tribe and was actually able to start bonding, particularly with Britney. When they lost the first challenge, Brody had submitted a low score and had been wild. However, he was leading the charge against Tom for being inactive. The vote ended in a 5-5 tie and Brody went insane calling everybody out and due to this, people voted flipped and voted him out. Voting History In Episode 1, the vote ended with a 5-5 tie between Brody and Tom, forcing a revote. Jordan and Stukov changed their votes to Brody on the revote, eliminating him from the game. North Shore Brody entered as the only returnee on the Plastics tribe and managed to become well-liked by his tribemates. He made the Tribe Flag which won them the Immunity Challenge. Brody teamed up with Jeeven and Shangela over their general dislike of Anne and Andrea. Brody was also causing problems with Danny because Danny kept calling him a puppy. At the second challenge, Brody screwed himself by not submitting anything, lowering the tribes total score and then lying about. This was also the time that Andrea needed to make an alliance of everyone but one person and Brody made himself the perfect target. The final straw for Brody was forcing himself to be the sitout when Shangela told everyone she couldn't do the challenge. When the tribe lost, Brody pushed for a Danny vote but got caught lying to Anne and Andrea about it all. The writing was on the wall and Brody was the first person voted out of the Plastics. Voting History Trivia * Brody is the first contestant to be eliminated in a tie vote. ** He is also the first first boot to be involved in a tie vote. He is followed by Bray in . ** He is the first contestant to be eliminated by a tie vote in two separate seasons. *** Coincidentally, both times he was eliminated, he was on a pink tribe. * Brody, Garin, Naptime, and Mechi are the only returning players to never survive a Tribal Council. * Brody is tied with Mechi for the least days played of any Returning Player with only 11 days. * Brody is one of six contestants to start on tribes of the same color across multiple seasons. The others are Andrew and Vinny in and , Loopy in and , Quincy in and , and Spencer in Guys vs. Dolls and Ghost Island. * Brody, Raven, Jupiter, SRV, Boom, Garin, and Panda are the only returning contestants to be affiliated with two tribes. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Jordan Contestants Category:North Shore Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Jorma Tribe Category:Plastics Tribe Category:20th Place Category:16th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Jordan Category:Survivor: North Shore